User blog:Puppylove1257/My Fanfiction (Chapter 1)
It was a normal day in the busy town of Axle City, and Blaze, the town's hero, and his driver and best friend, AJ, were on their daily drive through the city. Blaze had a feeling today would be a good day, not a problem to be solved. He had an idea for today: he and AJ would go to the Great Forest and visit their friend, Roarian, the Flying Lion, and they would bring their friends along. They would love the Great Forest! He asked them to meet him and AJ at the park, so that's where they were headed. Watts, Gabby, Stripes, Zeg, Starla and Darington were there waiting on them. "So, what's this big surprise you have for us, Blaze?" Stripes asked. Blaze only smiled. "Follow us and you'll find out soon enough!" Gabby boarded Watts and the six Monster Machines set off. They arrived in the tunnel, which had the gateway to the Great Forest. Zeg and Darington were a little nervous on going in, but Blaze helped them through their worries. They went far enough into the tunnel to get to the hole. "This way, everyone! Follow me!" Blaze jumped into the hole, and the others followed suit. "Yee-haw!" Starla cheered. Darington whooped and Zeg giggled the whole way down. They then arrived in the Great Forest. "Whoa..." the others exclaimed in wonder. AJ dismounted from Blaze's cab. "Guys, welcome to the Great Forest!" "Wow!" Darington exclaimed. "This place is amazing!" Stripes was sniffing around some trees. "And I've never seen trees with pink leaves before!" The two bunnies, the frog, the monkey, and the panda bear came from behind the corner. "Blaze! AJ!" the panda exclaimed. "You're back!" cheered the brown bunny. Blaze and AJ reunited with their friends, smiling. "We're glad to see you, too, guys," AJ told them. Blaze introduced his friends to the animals, and they immediately hit it off. "Is Roarian here?" Blaze asked the monkey. The monkey nodded. "Sure! He's over by the cliff! I can take you all to him!" All the Monster Machines, AJ and Gabby followed him, and they indeed found Roarian, the Flying Lion, by the cliff, flying around. "Hoppin' hubcaps! I-I've never seen a flyin' lion before!" Starla exclaimed. "And I love that gem around his neck!" Gabby added. Blaze smiled. "That's Roarian's sunstone. Its magic is what gives him his powers," he explained excitedly. Roarian spotted them and flew down, with a smile on his face. "Blaze! AJ! It's wonderful to see you both again." "You too, Roarian," AJ replied back. "We want you to meet our friends, Starla, Watts, Gabby, Darington, Stripes, and Zeg. Guys, this is Roarian, the Flying Lion!" Everyone said hello to him. Roarian smiled. "A pleasure to meet you all as well." Suddenly, a thunder cloud rolled in out of nowhere. Everyone looked up at it. "Uh-oh. Not her again," the monkey shuddered. "Who?" Zeg asked. "Snowdance, the magic snow leopard," the panda said as the other animals drove up to them. "She's always after Roarian and his sunstone, so she can be the most powerful magic animal in the Great Forest." "That doesn't sound good," Watts told Blaze, shaking her head. A snow leopard came out from the clouds on a trail made out of frost. She stood boldly in front of them, her blue eyes glaring at Roarian. Darington and Blaze looked at each other and they touched the magic frost trail. "Whoa!" Darington said, pulling his tire back. "That stuff is freezing cold!" Blaze agreed. "Well, well, Roarian," the snow leopard sneered. "I see we have guests in our forest." She turned to Blaze and AJ. "So nice to meet you both in person," she said, creeping toward them. "Name's Snowdance. I've heard so much about you, that I had to bring my daughter along. Crysta!" A baby snow leopard, much smaller than her mom, crept out from the inside of the clouds. "Coming, Mama!" she called, slowly driving down the trail. When she saw Blaze, AJ and their friends, she perked up some. "Are they who I think they are?" she asked her mother. Snowdance rolled her eyes, and in the sweetest voice, she said, "Yes, dear. It is Blaze and AJ, the ones who have Roarian." Crysta's eyes lit up as she drove closer. "Hi. I'm Crysta. I've heard so much about you from my friends." "It's nice to meet you, too, Crysta," Blaze said, smiling. Crysta was then introduced to the others. She and Stripes got along really well. Just when Crysta was about to go back to her mother, Snowdance had disappeared. "Where'd Mama go?" she asked worriedly. Starla assured her that they would take care of her until her mama returned. Suddenly, they heard the most horrible scream imaginable. "What that?" Zeg asked, quickly looking around. Blaze and AJ recognized that scream. "Hey, that sounds like Crusher!" Stay tuned for Chapter 2.... Category:Blog posts